


A Quiet Room

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Series: Help Not Wanted [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Iron Bull is a Good Friend, and a good partner but we'll get to that later, just not feeling okay at all, lanaris isn't in any danger, she's not a danger to herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: The Iron Bull goes to the inquisitor's room and makes sure to move them away from their balcony, not wanting to leave their fate up to even a minuscule chance. The Inquisitor attempts to flirt (but fails the flirt check) and embarrasses themselves instead.





	A Quiet Room

It was extremely quiet when the Iron Bull entered Lanaris' room. There was no sound of pacing or the scratching of their quill on paper. Just what seemed like silence.

As he ascended into their room, up the stairs, he almost felt uneasy. He made himself alert to any surprises should something happen. When he made it to the top of the stairs, however, nothing happened. But the doors to the balcony were both shut and they weren't in bed. He firstly check the first storage cupboard closest to him but they weren't inside. Neither were they in the other. Finally, hoping for the best, he went to the balcony doors and opened them. There they were, looking down at the incredible view underneath them. There was a beautiful sunset but that's not what they were focused on.

"Hey boss."

Lanaris whipped around, their face looked startled and fearful. They rested when they saw who had come to greet them.

"Oh.. hey Bull." They completely turned around, leaning against the railing. "You scared me! I thought you might be Cole, come to check on me again." They laughed weakly.

"You alright? I actually came here because Cole came to talk to me about you."

Lanaris froze.

"Talk to you... about me?" For a split second they looked at Bull with a hint of fear, but they masked it with an alarmingly fake smile. "What did he say exactly?" Bull had picked up on their fear before they could hide it. He watched as Lanaris gripped the railing a little tighter.

"He just told me that he's worried about you." He lied.

Lanaris looked relieved at Bull's answer and they gave a hearty laugh. Bull breathed a sigh of relief at their reaction.

"Oh Cole.. there's nothing to worry about! I have just been... shall we say contemplating how best to tackle Corypheus. That's all!" They laughed a fake laugh.

"Have you thought of anything?" He asked gesturing towards the bedroom.

"Um-- No.. sadly.. but I do know one thing!" They hesitantly walked forward, looking back down at the view for a brief moment. They walked with Bull, who closed the balcony doors behind them, back into the room and they both settled on the bed comfortably.

"What is that exactly?" Bull asked, scanning Lanaris carefully.

"He is a massive arsehole." Lanaris laughed again, but not as loudly as before. "To be honest, I think focusing on the rifts for now is what we should do. I don't really want to tackle any big missions yet." They looked at their hand.

Bull smiled at them slightly, when they made their joke and he patted their shoulder.

"I'm sure he won't be making any advances on you just yet boss. You did do a number on his army only a few days ago. That's not an easy thing to come back from."

"Well I'd sure love to make some of my own advances myself." They laughed, not quite looking Bull in the eye.

"Like for example?" Bull replied a sneaky smile on his face, picking up on the flirting.

"Like.. I suppose attacking ones?" Lanaris felt a lump in their throat after what felt like a failed attempt at flirting. "Anyway, um, I promise I'm fine, no worrying about me, okay? This Inquisitor has a mind of metal," They slapped their hand on their chest "and a heart of stone!"

"I'm sure you do boss." Bull chuckled. "You should definitely get some rest though." He started to get up but suddenly turned back around to Lanaris. "Oh, and Cullen told me to tell you we've got some recruits who want you to personally introduce them to the Inquisition." Those words alone were enough to make Lanaris look uncomfortable. "Don't worry, you only have to say a few things then they'll piss off back to training."

"It's not that I hate meeting recruits or anything it's just.." Bull put his hand up to quieten them.

"It's okay. You don't need to explain. I know you can be a people person when you're comfortable enough."

Lanaris smiled, unable to hold on their appreciation. "You know.. you're almost too blunt Bull. But thank you for understanding.. or at least taking time to understand."

"It's nothing, if I'm gonna work for you, I've gotta look out for you too, don't I?" He laughed heartily, Lanaris giving him a real smile this time around.

"Well I'll have to make sure I look out for you twice as much then!" They laughed at their own remark, their face glowing brightly. Before they could allow themselves to feel embarrassed, however they cleared their throat and began to speak again. "Okay so I had better sleep.. seems as though I have a lot to do tomorrow, it's going to be quite the day! So I'll see you tomorrow Bull?"

"Oh yeah.." He got up off the bed, but before he could head for the stairs he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. "Boss?"

"Thank you for coming to check on me.. again.." They didn't seem to be letting go at all. The Iron Bull just turned around and reciprocated Lanaris' gesture, wrapping his big arms around them, enveloping them in a warm embrace.

"It's nothing boss.. It's nothing."


End file.
